For the sake of friendship
by Wu wut
Summary: Scar never actually liked Zira.     In which Mr. Scar thinks, seduces Zira and makes plans. Strange title for the win!


"It will be most glorious, my king. They will come and your silly little females will have no choice but to respect you more…" Zira prattled on, and Scar made the "Mhm" and "Oh" sounds at all the appropriate moments. Aside from that, he barely listened. He didn't need to. She'd bragged about "her" rogues often enough, and complimented him excessively, and talked about how great a queen she'd be to him. He knew it all by heart. "Together we will rule and none will stand in our way," or "Your greatness will be known in all of Africa" or "My rogues are the fiercest fighters, as soon as Kovu and Vitani are weaned I will go seek them out."

Truth be told, Scar didn't even like Zira. She was a stupid rogue female he'd found, pregnant, with an older son at her side, fighting with his hyenas at the border. What had interested him then was simply the pregnancy, so he'd been kind. Ordered his hyenas to leave her be and invited her to his pride. He'd never expected her to react the way she did, but it was a pleasant enough surprise. The female obviously idolized him, for whatever reason. Aside from that, she was mostly annoying, and he was considering treating her more poorly. But then she'd started talking about "her" rogues, and he'd kept up the façade. There were supposedly as many of them as there were lionesses in the pride, and all of them would come if she sought them out. Scar had few allies in the pride, and he could use some lions on his side. So he let her think he liked her, let her think he was interested.

He'd praise her ferocity, occasionally, and chuckle if she made some dumb joke or insulted a lioness. He'd even referred to her younger son as his heir once or twice, because that had pleased her greatly. And perhaps that in itself wasn't so bad, anyways. The cub in question was her youngest son, born perhaps a month and a half after her arrival. He'd been born a twin to a female, but the girl didn't interest him much. The male, Kovu, was dark. He even looked like her could be Scar's son, and he definitely seemed stronger than his brother. Nuka was a scrawny thing, and when Scar had found them, he'd been cowering behind his mother the entire time.

Still, the female doted on the worthless scrap of hair, and had at first seemed to want him to name Nuka his heir, always shoving the boy at him whenever she could. So he'd grabbed at Kovu when he had the chance, and that seemed to appease Zira.

But that didn't make the female any less annoying. Now, she talked even more. Now she was on one of her "Kovu will be a great heir" tangents, and Scar sighed. He was sick of her, he'd been listening to her rambling long enough for today. Time to get rid of her.

"Zira, when will you be able to go fetch your friends?" He asked, casually. He'd asked this before, and finally decided he didn't want to wait until the cubs were weaned. Cubs were only truly weaned at about six months of age, and Kovu was only two weeks old, just opening his eyes (green, Scar was pleased to find). Zira stopped her bragging, and stared at him blankly for a moment.

"W-well, my lord." She stammered, and Scar almost rolled his eyes. But he managed to keep them fixed on her, because at least this subject was more interesting to him. "Once Kovu and Vitani are weaned, I suppose."

Now it was show time. Scar sighed dramatically. "Oh, but that may take too long, my dear." He always made sure to use pet names with her. Make her think he liked her. "The lionesses grow restless…" This, at least, was true enough. "I could use your rogues by my side." He frowned. "And it will still be at least five months before your cubs are weaned."

Zira frowned, and stopped to think a bit. That wretched lioness looked incredibly unintelligent when she tried to think too hard. Scar decided to put her out of her misery. "Perhaps in, say… Two months time?" He suggested, sweetly.

The lioness' eyes grew wide. He new females always felt so attached to their cubs, and the idea of separating from them when they were too young always seemed to horrify them. "But my lord, they will be so young… They'll still need milk."

"But not so much, I'm sure? Don't cubs start eating meat at about three months? Certainly they can handle a week or so without you?" Scar suggested, making sure his voice was friendly and inviting.

"Y-yes, my lord, but…"

"We will find them a milk maid, if it troubles you. It shouldn't be so hard." He shrugged nonchalantly. One of the lionesses was pregnant, after all. With his own cubs, but those wouldn't make good heirs. The lioness had only grudgingly allowed him to mate with her, after some threatening and forcefulness, and certainly the cubs would be raised to be soft little things that probably wouldn't like him. Not liking Scar seemed to be a trend these days. It angered him, but if he killed all the lionesses that angered him, he wouldn't have a pride. He'd have a bunch of hyenas. And Zira.

Sadly, Zira still seemed unconvinced. And he couldn't be forceful with her, because he wanted to make sure she continued adoring him. So Scar decided to resort to sneakier tactics. He rose and walked around her. "Once your rogues join us, I will be able to relax more." He suggested, and closed the circle as he paced around them. "My throne will be more secure…" He closed the circle even more, occasionally giving he gentle nudges to guide her onto the floor. Inwardly, he raged a bit at his own words. He hated to admit his throne wasn't secure, but Scar was smart enough to see that it wasn't. Even after four years, the lionesses hated him. That, in turn, led him to treat them even worse, which just made them hate him more. It couldn't be helped. Someday, he might have mutiny on his paws.

"Y-yes, my lord." Zira agreed with that, and reluctantly sunk onto her belly. "But…the cubs…" She began and sat up slightly, and he decided to stop her, lest she get too resolved to stay longer.

"The lionesses won't be able to argue as much…" Said Scar, lowering his voice. He stopped circling now, with her on her belly, he could sit over her, and stoop to whisper in her ear. "When I make you my queen." Zira didn't reply to that, and he put a little more pressure on her shoulders, nibbled a little on the back of her ears to emphasize his point. She shuddered, and he knew she was his. So he casually stepped away from her. The preview was over with. Thankfully.

"But of course, that can only happen once your rogues are here." He went on casually, his voice louder again. Zira was left on the floor, dumbfound and wanting more.

Scar didn't really want Zira as his queen. His first pick was Nala. The lioness was young, sure, but age didn't truly matter that much to lions. She was beautiful, and strong, and excellent hunt leader despite her age. The idea of having the pretty young female that had once been intended for Simba also pleased him. Sadly, despite his advances, the female escaped him. On one occasion, she had arrived from a hunting expedition late in the night and he'd had the hyenas drag her into his cave to force her to explain. He'd gotten so angry he'd forced her onto the floor. She hadn't even fought much, complying easily enough in a way that still somehow seemed rebellious, and he could feel her muscles tense as she fought her desires to fight back. Nala had probably thought he was only trying to scare her into submission. He'd thought about having his way with her right then, to punish her. Instead, he let her go. He would have her another time, perhaps tonight, or tomorrow, to get images of Zira out of his head.

Not, the lioness looked at him. "Well, what do you say?" He prompted. She barely hesitated.

"Yes, I suppose… Yes, two months is fine. It works most well, my lord." She nodded slowly at first, perhaps out of hesitation, or still dazed by their supposed "moment".

"Excellent!" Said Scar, cheerfully. He even was a little happy this time, too. "So, in two months time, your cubs will have a milk maid. Your other son can also babysit, I'm sure." He added, if only to make her a little more at ease. "And you will go and fetch your rogues for… us." He supposed referring to them as an item would get Zira even more excited for their cause.

"When you return, I will announce Kovu to he pride as my heir." He'd only ever referred to the cub as his heir to her, the pride barely seemed to know he existed.

"And I will make you my queen."

A week later, Nala went missing. A week after that, she returned with Simba.

Another idea that came in to mind, I guess. xD Been on a huge TLK binge lately.

Anyways, I never thought Zira and Scar actually mixed well. Scar fancies himself a smart guy and Zira seems like a ferocious brute, which is pretty much what he thought Mufasa to be. I also don't think the outlanders or Zira were initially even in the pride, since in SP there seemed to be as many outlanders as there were pridelanders, and if they had been around to fight for Scar, along with the hyenas, they totally would have won. As for why Zira wasn't in on the fight… uhm. Well, my guess is she was probably huddled up with three terrified cubs.


End file.
